


Not Your Girlfriend

by captainjohnwatson



Series: Not Your Girlfriend [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, Insecure Sherlock, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjohnwatson/pseuds/captainjohnwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks he's dating a girl and Sherlock doesn't know how to tell him the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock uses he/him pronouns, but since John is unaware of this at the beginning, I will use she/her on Sherlock on the chapters that are from John's POV.

At the age of seventeen John Watson considered himself a very lucky man indeed. He had clear plans for the future and was doing well in school. He was the captain of the rugby team and his girlfriend of the last six months was the most gorgeous girl he had ever met. And not just from the outside. Sherlock was a proper genius and a talented violin-player. Lately she had been acting weird: she was quieter than usually, and seemed to be hiding something. John was worried about her and had decided to try cheering her up by taking her to a picnic to the field nearby. He and Sherlock lay side by side on the ground, looking at the clouds.

John turned to lie on his side, facing Sherlock. He lifted his hand to play with her dark curly hair.

“You know you can always tell me anything? Absolutely anything. I can tell something's bothering you and I wish you would tell me so I could make it better”, he murmured quietly. Sherlock looked away but didn't say anything.

“Are those other girls in your class bullying you again?” John asked. Sherlock shook her head.

“Not more than usual. It’s nothing John”, she replied at last. John tried to ignore the small nagging voice in his head talking about the implications of his girlfriend’s behaviour. He didn’t think she would actually cheat on him. Surely there was a better explanation as to why she had been avoiding him recently.

His thoughts must’ve shown on his face because soon Sherlock huffed: “Don’t be ridiculous John. I would never cheat on you.”

“I-“, John started.

“It really is nothing, John. I swear.”

John could tell it wasn't ‘nothing’ but decided not to push. Sherlock would tell him when she was ready. He moved closer to press a small kiss to her temple.

“I’m sorry. I honestly don’t think you would ever cheat on me.”

“I know. Apology accepted”, Sherlock murmured.

They continued to lay there in silence, Sherlock lost in her thoughts, staring at the sky and John staring her. After a while John disturbed the silence. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“I'd like to cut my hair short”, Sherlock told him. John lifted himself on his elbows and tried to imagine Sherlock with short hair.

“Hmm. I think it could suit you”, he smiled. Sherlock returned the smile and pulled out her phone from her pocket. She showed John a photo of a young man with short curly hair.

“I was thinking of something like that.” She sounded nervous, like she feared John would judge her just because she wanted more of a masculine haircut. John thought she had always been rather tom-boyish so he wasn't too surprised.

“It would look great on you”, John told her honestly. He could see Sherlock’s shoulders relaxing. He kissed her gently.

“Thank you”, Sherlock responded.

“You're welcome. Love you”, John whispered before bringing their lips together again.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later Sherlock was walking down the school hallway with his new haircut. Mummy had been shocked when he had come home from the barber’s, complaining about “this phase that had gone on for long enough” and “wouldn’t it be time to start acting like a grown woman she was”. Sherlock had merely huffed at this and locked himself into his room. Mycroft had looked at him curiously at the breakfast table, and Sherlock wondered if his brother knew. After all, he was the one who had taught him how to observe and deduce. 

Sherlock didn’t really care what his family thought. At least he pretended he didn’t. Truthfully he was terrified of their reaction when he finally came out. He had read people’s stories of how they had been kicked out of their homes and lost contact with their families after coming out. Usually he just tried not to think about it. He focused on the present day and his new look. Sherlock kept glancing at the classroom doors as he passed them. He could just make out his reflection. He couldn’t stop smiling, he didn't remember the last time he had been this content with how he looked.

Rationally he knew it wasn’t really a big thing: a new haircut. People had their hair cut and dyed every day. He knew it wouldn’t stop people misgendering him; make him pass as a cis guy. But for him it felt like a big deal. A step into the right direction.

As he passed a group of girls he could hear them giggling and talking about him. “Have you seen Sherlock’s new hair? It’s ridiculous.” 

“I know. She looks like a dyke. Do you think she’ll be breaking up with John soon then?” 

“I hope I won’t share any PE lessons with her next term, I don’t want her eyeing me up while we’re getting changed.”

Sherlock ignored them the best he could. He wouldn't start crying in public. And anyways, crying was for girls, he told himself. They were just ignorant homophobes; he wouldn’t even have to see them after the next year. He and John would go to University together and move to London. If John still wanted to be with him after Sherlock told him the truth.  
He reached his locker and started to pull out his books when he felt strong hands wrap themselves around his waist.

“Hello sweetheart”, John murmured into his neck. Sherlock turned around to greet his boyfriend.

“Hello John.”

“I like your hair. It suits you”, John smiled and ran his fingers lightly through it.

“You don’t think it’s- you know. Stupid?” Sherlock asked hesitatingly. What if John made a joke about how he looked like a boy? What if he didn't-

“Of course not! It’s perfect. You’re perfect. You could shave your head bald and you’d still be the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on”, John reassured him.

“Thank you”, Sherlock’s smile was small and a tad too forced, but John pretended not to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing of UK's schooling system so I'm just making things up as we go. Sherlock and John are in whatever school you have before Uni and they have one year left after this term.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mycroft?” Sherlock knocked lightly on his brother’s door.

“Come on in”, came Mycroft’s muffled reply. Sherlock opened the door to find his brother sorting out the stuff he’d left behind when he went away to Uni.

“When are you returning to London?” he asked.

“Tomorrow evening. The job starts on Monday.” Mycroft had gotten some shitty job at the government, probably serving coffee or something like that. Sherlock didn’t pay too much attention to his brother’s life to be quite honest. He nodded and closed the door, walking over to the bed. He sat down next to the older brother, upsetting a pile of clothes but paying no mind to it.

He’d planned this conversation very precisely and practised in front of his mirror countless times. ‘Mycroft, I need to tell you something. I’m transgender. It means that I feel like I’m a boy. I’ve felt this way for a long time. No, it’s not a phase. No, I’m not doing this for attention.’ But suddenly, when faced with the reality of what he was about to do, the words just didn’t come. He swallowed a couple of times and cleared his throat.

He took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. “Mycroft-“

“Are you finally going to tell me that you’re transsexual?” Mycroft interrupted him.

“That’s an outdated term. The correct one is transgender”, Sherlock corrected his brother before his brain could catch up and register the words. “Wait, you- you knew?”

“I’ve suspected it for some time now but I knew for certain when you cut your hair. Wasn't too difficult deduction.”

“Oh”, Sherlock played with the hem of his shirt. What was he supposed to say now? He'd expected questions and demands, maybe even denial. “So, um.”

“Are you going to tell John?” Mycroft asked.

Sherlock shrugged. “Well I have to, don’t I? I mean I can’t hide it forever. I _won’t_ hide it forever. I just- what if he reacts badly?” For his terror, Sherlock could feel his eyes filling with tears. He looked down to hide his face. “What if he leaves me?” he whispered to his lap. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Mycroft laid a hand on his shoulder. “It will be fine, I promise. I’m sure John will understand. And if he doesn’t then I don’t think he’s the right guy for you. But I’ll always be here for you, brother. Always”, he comforted him.

Sherlock couldn't help but smile at being called 'brother'. He shook the hand off. “Thanks”, he replied awkwardly. The Holmes brothers weren’t ones for showing affection and it made them both feel uncomfortable. Mycroft was the first to change the subject.

Pointing to one of the cloth piles he explained: “Those are all too small for me. You can try if any of them fits you.” Sherlock happily took the hint and kneeled down in front of the pile.


	4. Chapter 4

On Friday John and Sherlock had made plans to go to the cinema after school. It wasn’t too long a way so they decided to walk there. The weather was nice, the sun was shining and it wasn’t too hot or cold. They were walking hand in hand and as they passed a bookstore Sherlock slowed her pace.

“Can we stop here for a bit?” She asked and John agreed gladly. Sherlock loved books and was always ready to buy some more. She read books about forensic science and chemistry, about serial killers and old crimes. She had told him before that she was interested in crimes and the methods the police used to solve them. John was more than happy to indulge her interests.

The bell rang as they stepped in. John pecked her lips and shooed her towards the science section. “And don’t buy too many this time! I won’t be carrying them all the way home like the last time”, he reminded her. She gave him a rueful smile and John smiled despite himself. Sherlock was like a child in a candy shop.

Not wanting to just stand there John made his way towards the crime fiction section. Sherlock generally scoffed at fictional stories but John thought she might like a classic crime novel. Perhaps something of Agatha Christie’s or Arthur Conan Doyle’s? John eyed the shelves until he found one he thought Sherlock would like. He grabbed the book in question and walked to the desk.

The old lady behind the counter took the book and scanned it. “Thank you, dear. Is this for your boyfriend? I think he will like it”, she told him kindly.

John had been distracted looking for his wallet and it took a moment before he realised what she had just said. “Sorry what?”

“The boy you were with. Sorry, I thought he was your boyfriend“, the woman blushed.

“Ah no”, John explained to her. “ _She_ ’s not, uh, she’s a girl. She’s my girlfriend.”

The owner’s blush deepened. “Oh! Oh my, I’m so sorry. I just saw her by a glimpse. Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume anything”, she kept apologising.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it”, John told her. Technically he knew it was easy to mistake Sherlock for a boy, especially now with the short hair. She wore mostly jeans and hoodies and no make-up. But it didn’t bother him.

The woman handed him his change and the book, still looking embarrassed. “Here you go. Have a lovely weekend!”

“You too”, John replied and looked around to find his girlfriend before she picked too many books. He couldn’t see her anywhere even though the shop wasn’t big and the natural science section was right next to the desk. He searched for a few more minutes and was about to phone her when she appeared next to him. Without any books.

“I don’t feel too well. Could we skip the cinema and just go home?”

John looked at her. Her eyes were a bit red and puffy and she was flushed all over. Probably getting a cold, John thought. “Yeah we can order takeaway and watch Netflix instead. Unless you would rather get some rest?”

“Well uh, I don’t think I’m up for that”, she winced. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin our evening.”

John shook his head and took her hands in his. “Don’t apologise baby! You haven’t ruined anything! Your well-being is much more important than some silly movie. We can go some other time.”

“Yeah”, Sherlock replied quietly looking at the floor. John took her hand and led her out of the shop.

They made their way home mostly silent. John walked Sherlock to her front door and kissed her. “Get some rest. I’ll call you tomorrow to see if you’re feeling better, alright?”

“Alright”, Sherlock agreed and after one last kiss went in.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later John and Sherlock were ready to try the cinema again. Sherlock didn’t get ill, of course, since he hadn’t actually felt unwell back then. At least physically. But Sherlock was not about to let John that. Obviously.

After the movie they went to the cafe next to the cinema. Sherlock ordered coffee and John went for tea and a croissant. Sherlock had been internally panicking ever since he left his home. Today he would tell John. He couldn’t hide anymore and John deserved to know the truth. Even if he hated him afterwards. Which he probably wouldn’t. But what if he did?

John happily talked about the movie and how he couldn’t wait for the sequel. Sherlock hummed noncommittally at the appropriate times. Eventually John seemed to run out of comments and started munching his croissant. Now or never, Sherlock thought. He cleared his throat.

“Would you ever date a boy?” he asked.

He was not prepared for John’s reaction. John had just taken a bite out of his snack and now seemed to be chocking to death. He started couching violently and turned bright red. Sherlock quickly handed him a glass of water, already regretting approaching the subject. “I’m so sorry! Are you alright John?” he asked horrified.

John was finally calming down, breathing again and not so alarming shade of red. “I’m fine I’m fine. Sorry, I just got something stuck in my throat. Sorry, I just didn’t see that one coming”, he explained.

“Just forget it”, Sherlock was already planning his immigration to…maybe America? That might be far enough. Or somewhere isolated where no one would ever have the misfortune of meeting him.

“No, it’s fine. Would I ever date a boy? Why’d you ask?”

“Just curious, I suppose”, Sherlock shrugged his shoulders. Antarctica would be quite isolated, he thought.

“Hmm. It’s a bit funny. I mean- We’ve known each other for what? Like ten months? And yet we’ve never really discussed our sexual orientations before.”

Sherlock saw him turn bright red, this time from embarrassment rather than from literally dying. “I uh, I guess I could. I’m, well, I have had crushes on boys before we met. So I mean, well yeah I think I could”, he stammered. “Yeah I would say that I’m, you know, bi.”

Sherlock couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He’d expected John to laugh him off, to pull the ‘no homo’ card. His mouth hung open and he couldn’t think of anything to say. But this was good news. This meant there was a change John would still want to be with him when he came out. Which he was about to do.

“Sherlock? You alright?” John asked evidently worried.

Sherlock shook his head a bit to clear it out. “Of course I’m alright, why wouldn’t I be?” he inquired.

“No reason at all. Just um, you’re fine with this then?”

“Obviously.”

John laughed a bit at his comment and his shoulders relaxed. “Good, that’s good. Not everyone is as open minded as you are.”

_Now or never_ , Sherlock repeated to himself. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath to calm his manically beating heart. “John, there’s um. I’ve actually got something that I wanted to tell you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m uh-“

“Oi! Watson!” One of John’s rugby mates appeared out of thin air. _Shit. Oh hell._ “How’s it going mate?” he clapped John’s shoulder.

“Murray, hi”, John replied awkwardly. “I’m good. Sorry, I’m kinda in the middle of something”, he nodded his head towards Sherlock.

Murray lifted his hands up in surrender. “No worries! I’m sorry for interrupting your date”, he apologized with a cheeky grin. “I’ll see you in school tomorrow.” With that he left the couple on their own and disappeared into the grown again.

 John nodded his goodbye to Murray and turned back to Sherlock. “Sorry ‘bout him. What were you going to tell me?”

Sherlock definitely was not going to tell John now. He lost all his courage at the interruption. He was never going to tell John. He’d rather move to South America, that’d be less scary. “It was nothing. I um, I gotta go now. Mum’s having some relatives over and I promised to be there.”

He grabbed his coat and got up. “Sorry, I’d completely forgotten about it. I really gotta run now.” He knew John probably saw through his lies but he’d lost his moment. His pulse wouldn’t calm down and he was not going to have a panic attack in front of John.

“Sherlock…” John got up as well and reached for him. Sherlock gave him a quick kiss and pulled back.

“I’m really sorry honestly. But I had great time today. I’ll text you later”, he promised and turned around before John could say anything. The last thing he saw was John’s mouth hanging wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I know I'm mean :P But it's not easy to tell ok? so it gonna take some time. But I promise next chapter He Will Tell


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues straight after the last chapter unlike the others so far. Also, I changed the title as Coming Out was only the working title and I finally figured out how I wanted to call this

John wasn’t stupid. He might not be as brilliant as Sherlock but he definitely knew something was wrong. He watched as Sherlock fled the cafe and decided there was no point in going after her. She would just claim that it was nothing and everything was fine.

John sat back down and buried his head in his hands. They couldn’t continue like this. Whatever Sherlock was hiding was really bothering her and it was really worrying John. John tried to think what it could be that his girlfriend was hiding.

Sherlock was cheating on him? No, they’d already had that discussion. She was pregnant? That wasn’t possible, they’d never done it. She’d said she wasn’t ready. Sherlock was breaking up with him? That’d explain why she had been acting so distant lately. But why? John drew a shaky breath as he remembered what she had just asked. _Would you ever date a boy?_ That explained the tomboy clothes and the new haircut. The avoidance.

Oh god, Sherlock was gay.

It all made perfect sense. She wasn’t interested in him but she didn’t know how to break the news to John, hence the situation today. John made the decision then. He would go to Sherlock’s house, tell her that he knew and it was okay and he would never want her to act like something she was not and could they still stay friends? He got up and shrugged his coat on.

As he reached his girlfriend’s home he went straight to the doorbell. They would talk about this right now and stop ignoring the elephant in the room. John waited for a long time but no one seemed to be coming. He was about to give up and leave when the door finally cracked open. Sherlock poked her head out.

“J-John? What are you doing here?” She stuttered.

“Sherlock, we need to talk. Can I come in?”

“Um yeah, sure”, Sherlock replied and held the door open. She led them to her room and sat down on the bed. As they walked there John noted the absence of, well, everyone. The house seemed to be empty.

“There wasn’t any dinner party, was there?” He asked as he took the seat next to Sherlock’s desk.

“Uh no”, she blushed scarlet. “My parents are away for the weekend and they won’t be back until really late tonight.”

“Thought so”, John muttered to himself but honestly, he wasn’t angry she had lied to him. He took a deep breath. “So. I know you were going to tell me something back there at the cafe. I know you’ve been hiding that something for some time now and I think I know what it is.”

Sherlock had been staring at her lap but at this sharply looked up. “Oh?”

“It’s- I mean is it that you want to break up with me because you’re gay?”

“ _What?_ ” Sherlock looked surprised John had suggested this. _Damn, he’d gotten it wrong_. It was John’s turn to turn red.

“Sorry I just thought- I mean it- I don’t know, it kinda made sense. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to imply-“, he stammered.

“It’s fine”, she interrupted him. “It’s uh, it was a logical conclusion.” Her voice wavered as she continued. “I do have something to tell you. I’ve been meaning to tell you for quite some time now.”

She opened her mouth couple of times before speaking. “John, I’m a boy.”

John stared at her, dumbfounded.  That was not what he had expected. And what did she mean she was a boy? “What do you mean you’re a boy? I know you’re a girl, I’ve seen your, you know.” He made a vague gesture towards her body.

“I mean, I’m transgender. While my body is biologically female I feel like male and I want to change my body to match how I feel on the inside.”

“Kind of like drag queen?” John tried to make sense of what his girlfriend was telling him.

“Not really. Drags are about performance but being trans is about identity and what gender I identify with. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

“Oh okay”, John replied even though he didn’t really understand a word. “It’s fine.”

“So you’re okay with this? You still want to be with me?”

“Yeah, yeah”, John nodded, not really paying attention to what Sherlock was saying. He needed to think about this. He gestured the door. “I um, I need some air. I’ll be back in an hour, okay?”

“Okay”, she agreed, looking anxious. Without another word he made his way out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo I know it’s been ages and I don’t really have any excuses apart for lack of motivation and that this chapter was really hard to write like I had a clear idea in my head but it wouldn’t just come out of my fingers how I wanted it to

Sherlock stared after John as he fled the room. _Bollocks_. That had not gone like he had planned. John obviously had no idea what he had just told him and Sherlock had probably scared him off for good. He flopped onto his bed face buried in his pillow. He just hoped John would return so he could try to explain himself better and maybe try to save the situation. Certainly John wouldn’t just dump him without explanations first. After he understood the situation, well, that was another question. He had said it was fine but he hadn’t understood what he was agreeing to. Ugh this was infuriating!

 

* * *

 

Reaching the driveway John picked a direction randomly and started walking aimlessly. Sherlock’s words were playing on loop in his head. “I’m a boy. I’m transgender.” John shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He had reached a small park nearby and sat down on one of the benches. He decided to try a bit of research before making any conclusions and assumptions.

John pulled out his phone and typed into Google _what is transgender_. He clicked one of the links and began to read. Which turned out to be a bad idea. The more he read the more confused he got. There were words like hormone replacement therapy and gender expression and living full time and it all was just too much, too overwhelming.  

John pocketed his phone and leaned his head on his hands and took a deep breath. What he had managed to grasp was that Sherlock wanted to be a boy. He tried imagining her as a boy: her voice deeper and, well, to be honest quite it wouldn’t be much different than she was now. She was quite androgynous and lots of people mistook her for a boy. Maybe if she had a beard? John giggled out loud; he couldn’t imagine his girlfriend with any facial hair.

After a moment John felt much calmer and got up. He had just fled and hadn’t let Sherlock actually explain herself at all and he felt really bad about it. But when he’d get back he was going to really listen to her and let her explain everything. And he was going to be supportive and open minded because she was still his girlfriend whether she wanted to be a girl or a boy. Or should it be his boyfriend?

 

* * *

 

Sherlock stared at the clock as the minutes crept by. John said he was going to be back in an hour. That was an hour and seven minutes ago. He probably wasn’t coming back at all then. Sherlock wondered whether he should start gathering up all of John’s stuff that had found their way into his house so they’d be ready when John came to collect them. An hour and eight minutes.

Sherlock heard the front door open. He stopped his frantic pacing and listened. His parents wouldn’t be back for another three hours and Mycroft was in London. It had to be John. Sure enough few seconds later he heard John call out: “Sherlock? I’m back. Are you in your room?”

Sherlock didn’t reply, just sat down onto his bed and waited for John. John entered the room a moment later. “There you are. Didn’t you hear me- Sherlock are you alright?”

Sherlock realised that he must’ve been staring John in shock. “You- you came back.” He didn’t want to sound so insecure but he couldn’t help how his voice wavered at the end.

John gave him a soft smile. “’Course I did. I told you I would, didn’t I?” Then his expression got more serious. “Sherlock. I know I don’t yet really understand this whole transgender thing but I won’t leave, alright? I don’t care if you’re a girl or a boy or- or an alien. I love you just the same. I’m gonna stay with you until we’re both very old and wrinkly and have bad knees and whatever else old people have.”

Sherlock laughed at that. He didn’t want to admit how relieved he was hearing John say that. He watched as John removed his shoes and climbed onto his bed, settling against the headboard. He held out his hands and Sherlock followed suit. They wiggled around a bit until they were both comfortable. John was the first to speak.

“I’m sorry I took off like that. I wasn’t expecting that and I needed a moment to gather my thoughts I guess.” He pressed a soft kiss to Sherlock’s curls. “But now I’m ready to listen.”

So Sherlock explained. He explained how it was more than wanting to be a boy, how he had realised he was trans. He told John about his coming out to Mycroft and about his plans regarding his transition in the future. He talked about his fears and hopes and expectations.

 And John listened. He added some comments here and there but was mostly happy to let Sherlock explain. He took it all in, asking some questions to make sure he understood everything Sherlock was saying. In the end they ended up talking for hours. Both of them were exhausted by then and without conscious decision drifted asleep still cuddled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is nearing its' end I thought about turning this into series, like more fics following Sherlock's transition. Idk stuff like coming out to his parents, starting physical transition etc. What do you guys think?


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock slowly woke up still wrapped around John. He hummed contently and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. He had known John would be (probably, possibly) okay with this but Sherlock was still surprised how well he was taking it all. He gently pressed kisses to John’s hair until the other boy started to wake.

“Morning.” Sherlock whispered. He wondered when John would remember yesterday’s events and whether he would say anything about it.

“Hm. Good morning Sher-“ John froze and opened his eyes. _There it is._

Before Sherlock had time to think about John’s reaction he continued: “Are you- I didn’t ask yesterday but are you going to change your name?”

_Oh_. That was not what Sherlock expected. “Oh um, well I did think about it but I’m keeping Sherlock. I’m going to change my middle names though but Sherlock’s unique. No one else has it so it’s not like anyone will know it’s actually a girl’s name.”

“It’s not.” John interrupted.

“What?” Sherlock blinked a couple of times.

“It’s not. A girl’s name. If you have it and you’re a boy then it’s a boy’s name.”

Sherlock blushed scarlet and buried his face into John’s chest. Why was John always so perfect? John chuckled and hugged him tighter. Too soon for Sherlock’s likening he started to pull away. “Shit! Sherlock, look at the time. School’s starting in a half an hour.”

From there on it was barely maintained panic until they reached the school yard just as the bells rang. They shared one last kiss before running towards their classrooms.

 

* * *

 

Sherlock hardly saw John thorough the day since they didn’t share any classes on Mondays. They met briefly at lunchtime, during which John suggested that they should go out for dinner tonight to celebrate. Sherlock thought it was a bit silly to celebrate one’s coming out but was not one to pass a dinner with John. He spent the rest of the day thinking about his and John’s date.

John had told him he’d be picking him up at six o’clock which meant Sherlock had ample time to get ready. He showered and spent more time than normally styling his hair. He ruled out his normal baggy hoodie and trousers combination knowing John would probably take him someplace fancy. In the end he decided on one of the dress shirts he got from Mycroft and his tightest sports bra.

He turned to admire his profile. There was still a small bump where there should be none but it wasn’t too obvious. He quickly pulled on some jeans and looked at the time. John should be there any minute now. He rushed out of his room straight into somebody. Stepping back he saw Mycroft looking at him amusingly.

“Looking good little brother.” He smirked looking Sherlock up and down.

“Shut up. Shouldn’t you be in London?” Sherlock aimed for a biting tone but couldn’t stop smiling for being called brother again.

“Am I not allowed to visit my family every now and then?”

Sherlock was saved from replying by the doorbell. “Ah. John’s here, I have to go.” He ran downstairs and put on his coat before his parents would notice what he was wearing. He shouted a quick goodbye and promised to be back by ten. He opened the door to reveal John in a new red shirt that was quite flattering to John’s figure. Sherlock cleared his throat. “You, um, you look good.”

John grinned. “Thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself. Shall we?” He held out his hand. Sherlock took it happily and hand in hand they walked to an Italian restaurant nearby called Angelo’s. They followed one of the waiters to an empty table and John helped Sherlock out of his coat. They both sat down.

“That looks really good on you.” John nodded towards his shirt. “Where’d you get it?”

“Oh. I got it from Mycroft.” Sherlock looked down and self-consciously played with the hem of said shirt. He wondered whether he was passing at all, whether the other diners thought he was a boy or a girl.

John pulled him out of his thoughts. “Stop worrying so much.” He pushed the menu towards him. “Now what do you want to eat?”

Thorough the dinner they chatted idly and Sherlock relaxed. He knew it didn’t really matter how others saw him and his gender but he still wanted to be able to pass. Sherlock had just finished his meal when he saw John grin and grab his hand. “Now that we’ve finished eating there’s something I wanted to ask you.”

Sherlock frowned. It was probably something to do with his transition.

“Sherlock Holmes, will you be my boyfriend?”

Sherlock’s mind went blank. “W-what?” He asked confused. They were already dating, weren’t they?

Noticing Sherlock’s confusion John hastily went to explain: “I know we’ve been dating for almost seven months but you’ve been my girlfriend. So I thought- well if from now on you wanted to be my boyfriend? Sorry this was probably stupid. Ignore I said anything; I just wanted to show you that I still want to date you if you’re a boy. I mean I already said I would so I don't-”

Sherlock interrupted John’s rambling. “No it’s fine. It was just unexpected. Yes John, I would love to be your boyfriend.” He smiled happily. John returned the smile in kind and leaned over the table to give Sherlock a small kiss. “Should we get the bill then, boyfriend?” John murmured against his lips.

“We should, boyfriend.” Sherlock replied, feeling very giddy.

John paid the bill (“I took you out Sherlock I will pay the bill”) and together they made their way to Sherlock’s house (“I would love to stay for a while but I didn’t get much sleep last night and I’m knackered”). They said their goodbyes at Sherlock’s doorstep and parted their ways.   

That night Sherlock laid in his bed staring at the ceiling and was for the first time in a long time really, truly, looking forward to the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter !! thanks to everyone who’s commented and given this kudos I love you all! as said in the comments I will turn this into series but no promises on when the next fic will be up


End file.
